The Wrench's Story
by Jason Tandro
Summary: Remember the wrench that fell in the Dollet Satellite Cinema? This story explains how that seemingly unimportant event caused every major event in Final Fantasy 8. 4 Chapters, 1 for each Disc.
1. Disc 1

The Wrench's Story

by: Jason Tandro

Author's Note:

Okay, so that cinema in Final Fantasy VIII where the Communication Tower in Dollet comes online? Remember that wrench that falls down that the camera follows, seemingly to give the player a sense of height and urgency? Well, the fact is, they wanted you to remember that wrench, because IN FACT it was crucial to the major events of the storyline. How so, you wonder? Well that's what this story is designed to tell you. I give you, the wrench's story.

------------------

The communication tower suddenly quaked, and Squall felt the massive machine move beneath him. Selphie and Zell hit the floor, expecting the worst and the Galbadian Soldier in front of him looked expectantly at the satellite shaft beside them. The vibration grew and a small wrench fell from its resting place onto the ground 300 feet below.

It flew to the ground, smacking a Galbadian soldier in the head.

"What the hell is this?" the soldier asked.

Private Denton had been having a pretty bad day to begin with. First he gets assigned to some back country satellite dish to help with repairs under that Major "pain-in-the-ass" Biggs. Then, two days later, SeeD shows up and starts tearing through there forces, but he held onto the hopes that they didn't know what Galbadia was really up to. About an hour ago his hopes were shattered when a couple of SeeD punks broke the front ranks, one of them threatening him personally with a damned gunblade. So naturally, he got the hell out of there and was sitting on the cliffs nearby when this damn wrench hit him in the head.

"This sucks," Denton thought. "Well. I might as well hang onto it. Never know when I might need a wrench."

Denton's life, sadly, only got more complicated. Luckily, SeeD withdrew and they were able to complete their mission, Denton passing himself of as 'wounded-in-action'. He got transferred to a rather low-profile assignment, working on the transport train for a body double for President Deling. Now had he been on President Deling's actual train, then it would have been promotion city. But no, he gets stuck in the most dead-end of dead-end jobs.

He sat in the back car of the train, working on the new high-tech sensor modules that the train had. One was a sound sensor that could detect any noise above it's location up to 35 feet. The other was a temperature sensor that could detect any heat up to the same height. The idea was to use these to prevent any would-be hijackers from sneaking on the back. Denton was just positioning the sensors on the window when suddenly a soldier shouted to him.

"Denton! Get your ass over here!" He shouted.

"Damn it," Denton thought. With that Private Denton tossed his trusty wrench behind him, unfortunately landing in the gears of the power supply box that supplied electricity to the two sensors.

Two soldiers walked in. Major Henderson and Lt. Stanton. The two had been gear-heads since they joined Galbadia Garden together back 20 years ago. Henderson worked on the prototype of the current Para-trooper mechanism that the G-Army uses today and Stanton was in the think-tank that brought about HD cable as a means of combating the radio interference phenomena. And now they were stuck doing the same mediocrities that any soldier would be stuck with.

"Well, this sucks," Stanton sighed.

"What the fact that we've got those damned resistance members on our ass?" Henderson asked.

"No, I mean this job in general. We could be doing so much more, you know. If we just put out minds to it. We're both way overdue for a promotion. I mean you could ask Deling himself and he'd give you the heads up," Stanton pontificated.

"Heh. Colonel Henderson. Does have a ring to it. But then so does Captain Stanton," Henderson laughed.

"I guess so," Stanton looked over his shoulder. "Hey, there's that train. Better get these sensors running," Stanton instructed.

The sensors slowly powered up and then a loud whine was heard as they powered off. Smoke flew from the temperature sensor and the sound sensor emanated a loud hissing.

"What the hell is going on? Why are they malfunctioning?" Stanton shouted.

Henderson looked behind him and saw the power box shaking and releasing smoke. He knocked it over, which sent it into overdrive, spitting out the rouge wrench that had caused the problem in the first place.

"What the hell is it?" Stanton asked.

"Some numbskull threw a goddamn wrench into this thing!" Henderson cursed. "You know what I say to that right?"

Henderson picked up the wrench and opened the window next to his malfunctioning sensor. With one fluid motion he sent it flying out the window, the echoes of various fuck-words ringing behind it.

Bill Pearson was not the brightest of his generation. Few visited the Obel Lake anymore, and even fewer did it to fish. A quiet naturist? No, a failure of the education system who didn't realize that you can't fish in a fishless lake. But sure enough every Saturday he drove his old pickup from Dollet down to Obel Lake with all his fishing gear in tow, opened up a bottle of moonshine and waited vainly for the bite that never came.

But today was different. The train roared by as it always did, which usually signaled the half-way mark of his day, but this time a large metal object came flying from the train as it passed by.

"What in the name of pot-bellied meerkats?" Pearson hicked as the wrench landed in the lake behind him. He turned to the train and shouted. "You're gon' scare away all the fishes!"

Pearson turned around and looked at the surface where it splashed. He thought to himself that he might as well see what it was and so, setting his stick down carefully, he jumped in after it. The lake was pretty deep, but what Pearson lacked in brain-power he made up for in swimming ability. He reached the bottom and grabbed the wrench firmly in his hand, then swam back to the surface. He wiped the water from his eyes and then looked at his shimmering prize.

"Well I'll be Far-dingled. It's a wrench," Pearson observed. "I might use this to fix up my pick-up truck."

Pearson knew that he couldn't fix up his truck back in Dollet, because despite the fact that their Rent-A-Car was top-notch, their mechanics were bottom-rung. He figured he'd head to Timber, where some of the best mechanical minds lay. Unfortunately, he drove his pickup truck right into the city as martial law was declared. So he ended up being stuck trying to fix the damn thing himself. God had not granted him mechanical skills equal to that of his swimming ability.

"Let's see. Connect this big hose thingy to that bigger tank thingy," Pearson thought to himself.

A few yards away, Henderson and Stanton were having a discussion at the bar.

"You know what I'm tired of?" Stanton asked.

"What?" Henderson asked.

"Every time that things seem to go our way, things get screwed up. You know, like a..."

"-wrench gets tossed into our plans?" Henderson finished.

"And that's another thing; did you find the idiot who put that wrench in the power box?" Stanton asked.

"Some dumbass guy named Denton. I gave him some pits work over at the D-District Prison." Henderson replied. "He's gonna hate it."

"Good." Stanton chuckled.

The two walked outside and saw Pearson working diligently (read: aimlessly) on his truck.

"Hey, civilian! We're under martial law. You must return to your home immediately," Stanton ordered.

Pearson spit. "I ain't from round here. I'm from Dollet."

"Yeah, sure you are. Waiting for your resistance buddies to storm that TV station, huh? Let's go pal!" Henderson said, grabbing Pearson's arm. Suddenly he felt a colt metal circle on his back. "What's that? A gun?"

He grabbed the item out of Pearson's hand and knocked him to the ground.

"What is it?" Stanton asked.

"A goddamn wrench..." Henderson observed the electric scoring near the base. "You won't believe this, man. It's the same damned wrench! The one I chucked out the window. Maybe this guy is telling the truth." Henderson picked up Pearson.

"Sorry about that Mr. We're looking for some terrorists and...well we overreacted."

"You're damn right you did. Anyways this stupid wrench ain't brought me nothing but goddamn trouble since I got it. Here, you take it," Pearson said.

"No way pal," Henderson said shoving the wrench back in Pearson's hand. "Finder's keepers."

"But I don't want it!" Pearson said tossing it angrily to the floor.

"Um excuse me," came a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a man in a black cap and a grey t-shirt wearing blue jeans. He had a utility belt around his waist. This was a member of the technical crew that was fixing up the television station for Vinzer Deling's broadcast.

"If you don't need that wrench, could I borrow it? I seem to have misplaced mine," The mechanic explained.

"Take it, if you goddamn want it, but I tell you that is a cursed wrench, buddy!" Pearson said tossing the wrench to him.

A few days later, Mike "Lights Out" Peters found his way back to his hometown of Deling City. A Senior Engineer in charge of the light displays on the sorceress's float, he would have to have everything up and running in four hours, a time limit which was, to say the least, optimistic.

"Yo, Lights Out!" shouted a fellow mechanic. "How's that float coming?"

"I still need to get the damned lights activated," Mike shouted back.

"That was your only job! What's taking you so long?" Another one shouted.

"Hey! Mind your own business. Don't want the Sorceress biting your head off, now do ya?" Mike retorted.

"Well if all our units work, but her light show doesn't, who do you think she's gonna blame?" A third yelled.

Mike knew that he was screwed if the light panel didn't come on. For some reason he was missing a part. He just needed a lug nut to keep the power box secure and then he would be done. But they had all been used on the motor.

"Damn it..." Mike cursed. He went over to the engine and looked at the masterwork that one of his fellow mechanics had put together. Every piece working in perfect unison, a symphony of engineering. "Well, I'm sure he doesn't need every one of these lug nuts. I'll just swipe one."

After all, the worst that would happen is that the float would just randomly stop at one point in town.


	2. Disc 2

As it happened, Mike was ousted and sent to work at some godforsaken hellhole of a prison, the D-District Prison. Stripped of his Senior Engineer rank, he was now working on the cell transport mechanism in the center of the spiral prison.

"This damn wrench," he cursed, while fixing the support panel. "It was cursed. I should have listened to that inbred hick."

He smashed it down on the control panel in his rage, and suddenly the whole building began to shake.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISON EXCAVATION ACTIVATED! NOW RAISING PLATFORMS 1, 2, and 3!" A speaker said.

"Lights Out, what the hell happened?" Shouted a guard.

"I don't know, I was fixing this damn thing and then it..."

"You idiot! Did you press the damn submerge button twice?!" The guard continued.

"Um..."

"There's a prison break going on and now those little punks are gonna be able to waltz right on out of here! You idiot!" The guard looked at the wrench in the mans hand. "No... way..." Private Denton picked up the wrench. "I don't believe this..."

"What's up?" Mike asked.

"I'm... going to the damned Missile Base!" Denton cursed.

Denton could not believe it. He didn't know how the wrench had followed him, but it had, and sure enough it had found him here. He had heard things, you know. About how things just kept getting screwed up by one little mistake, could this wrench have been behind it all?

He thought of all this while he drove to the Missile Base. He entered through the front gate and went down to the silo.

"Hey man, what's up?" A soldier asked him. Denton looked to see the annoyed face of Lt. Stanton.

"Oh, hey. I'm going to... uh... fix the control terminal..." Denton explained.

"The control terminal, right... gonna jam a wrench in it like you did on the train's power box?" Stanton asked.

"Please... I just want to get rid of this stupid wrench!" Denton cursed.

Stanton looked at the wrench the man now carried with a death grip. His blood ran cold and his eyes seemed to grow more manic by the second. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna attach this wrench to one of the missiles we're launching at Balamb Garden. We'll need to unlock the control panel to do it, but then, we just enter a new weight for the computations, and boom! The wrench blows up."

Denton unlocked the control panel and began entering the weight computations to include the additional 1.3 lbs of the wrench, while Stanton took some tape and secured the wrench to the missile.

"See you in hell you stupid wrench!" Stanton cursed.

Suddenly alarm bells went off.

"What's happening?" Denton shouted.

"Fool! Did you lock up the terminal after you finished the computations?" Stanton asked.

"Um..."

"Idiot! Somebody just activated the self-destruct sequence!" Stanton cursed. "We gotta get the hell out of here!"

Henderson sat on the beach and sighed. He had been parted from his best friend in the world. Stanton had been sent to the nuclear missile base and he had been forced into early retirement due to failure to attain promotion. It was a sad state of affairs to be sure, but at least now he could get some peace. He had chosen Balamb as his retirement location, since the beaches were nice and it was a relatively out of the way location.

Suddenly the sound of missiles echoed overhead. He looked up as he saw a silo heading his way! No... the angle was wrong. Those were LRBM's (Long-range Ballistic Missiles), most likely from the missile base in Galbadia. That meant that they were

headed for the Garden!

"That'll teach those punks," Henderson laughed. Suddenly he saw a glimmer of metal rapidly descending on his location. "Shoot, one of those missiles is breaking up." The glimmer descended rapidly and finally clanged just a few feet from him.

Henderson approached it cautiously. "A missile... never used a goddamn missile before..."

"Hey buddy?" asked a man beside him. "Are you okay?"

"It's the wrench. A fuckin' wrench..." Henderson picked up the wrench and began to sob hysterically. Suddenly a massive object flew overhead. Henderson couldn't believe his eyes. It was the Garden! The Garden was flying! "Here!" Henderson shouted throwing the wrench yet again. "Take this, you stupid bastards!!!!"

"Squall! Do something!" Cid shouted. "The Garden is going to crash into Balamb!"

"What can I do damn it?" Squall shouted back as he began to press at buttons randomly. Rinoa heard a small clang below her and then the sound of metal grinding. The Garden started to turn.

"Excellent work Squall!" Cid smiled.

"I don't even know what I did," Squall thought.

Bill Pearson needed a vacation. He figured that his old spot at Obel Lake wasn't gonna be a good enough getaway for this manner of headache. So he got together some money (he had to sell his beloved truck) and decided that he would get onboard a boat to Fisherman's Horizon.

He sat on the deck of one of Dollet's cruise ships and stared out at the sea. His mind was running riot in anticipation of the war-free, pollution free and most importantly trouble-free Fisherman's Horizon. Also, since the town was built directly on the ocean at the horizon train bridge, he'd be able to catch huge fish there.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. The sun was reflecting off of something in the water. He reached over the edge with his fishing rod and snagged it out of the water. It was the wrench.

Pearson chuckled. "My first catch of the day. Didn't expect to see you here. How'd a wrench get out in the middle of the ocean?"

He heard shouting from the deck above and looked up from the water. Just down a few miles from the boat was Fisherman's Horizon, and it looked like something huge had just plowed into it!

Exile was the best that "Lights Out" could have hoped for under the circumstances. And Fisherman's Horizon was an excellent place for a mechanic, especially now that the Garden has crashed into it. A ship docked nearby and Mike got ready to greet his new team.

As it happened, his title of Senior Engineer was restored when he came here because of his vast experience working on all manner of machines from foreign countries. The mayor was very nice and said that he would be in charge of a limited section of the docks, and have his own team to assist him, consisting of four mechanics. Things were looking up for Old "Lights Out".

Three men stood in front of him and made their introductions. A few moments passed when Bill Pearson walked by carrying the wrench in his hand.

"Oy there!" Mike shouted. "You must be the other guy!"

"What are you talking about boy?" Pearson asked.

"You're the fourth mechanic I hired right?" Mike inquired. Apparently he did not recognize the man he blamed for ruining his life not a week prior.

"All I'm here for is fishing and eatin'" Pearson replied.

"Strange. I didn't hire any contractors," Mike thought.

"Leave me be, son," Pearson said.

As Pearson was about to leave, Denton walked off the boat and stood in front of Mike. He dropped his suitcase and raised an accusing finger. "You're the guy that I'm working for?!"

"What about you? I thought you were a soldier?" Mike shouted.

"I was dishonorably discharged and they didn't feel like wasting the ammo to execute me, so I was exiled," Denton replied.

"Heh, ain't that rich?" Pearson smiled. "This boy was exiled too. Guess you guys got a lot in common."

Denton looked over to Pearson and his eyes instantly went to the wrench. He put his hand on his head. "Don't tell me."

"Yeah, it's the wrench alright. I figure it keeps coming back to me, so I might as well keep the damn thing. No use fighting fate after all," Pearson smiled.

"Great. Any idea where you're going to go?" Denton asked.

"I don't know. I imagine I'll just stay here a while, and then I'll probably go try and find Esthar," Pearson said.

And with these foreshadowing words, the three parted company. For a short time, the wrench was at peace.

It would not last.


	3. Disc 3

The Wrench's Story

by: Jason Tandro

Disc 3

Bill Pearson sat, completely confused in the middle of the Great Salt Lake. Esthar should be here, but it simply wasn't. He looked across the vast desert land that he was now well entrenched in. He had forgotten which way was home and now everything seemed hopeless.

"Well, I guess it's what I get for carrying the idol of bad luck with me," Pearson sighed, looking at the wrench that was sitting in his tackle box. Pearson picked up the wrench and began slamming the air with it. "It's just not fair! I worked so hard to get here and it's all for nothing!"

Suddenly he felt the air become solid and the wrench in his hand reverberated against the hard metal. His hand quaked fiercely and he cursed profusely as he dropped the wrench onto the sandy rock. Looking up, he saw a portal begin to flicker, with a ladder protruding out from it.

"Must have tampered with something. Well I'll be. Those Esthar folk are pretty damn clever."

----

Pearson strolled into the Metropolis of Esthar, the seemingly ethereal citizens gendering awkwardly at this obvious outsider. Pearson felt extremely uneasy, but he was also fascinated by the amazing city that he was now surrounded by.

"Howdy folks. You're town is prettier than a shiny fastalocian," Pearson said in an effort to be friendly.

He was suddenly surrounded by four town guards, who took a hold of him and escorted him to the Palace of Esthar.

----

"Greetings," said the man who stood before Pearson. He seemed to be the only normal looking one here. He had long black hair and had a machine gun strapped to his back. He was guarded only by two assistants in light robes. "I am Laguna Loire, the President of Esthar. I apologize for the manhandling, but I needed to speak to you."

"Look, buddy, I came here to fish and do a little sight-seeing, that's all," Pearson explained.

"I have no doubt. Leave all your supplies here with me though and we'll give you some state of the art equipment and even outfit you with your own personal unit to escort you through our town," Laguna offered.

"Why that's mighty nice of you, but why?" Pearson asked, hastily dropping his tackle box.

"I... have my reasons. Now please, follow those four guards that brought you in," Laguna said.

Pearson left the building and Laguna dropped to his knees and opened the tackle box. He grabbed the wrench out of it and cursed.

"I knew it!" Laguna shouted.

"What is it?" Asked his assistant and friend Kiros. The other assistant, Ward, was mute but shook his shoulders as if agreeing with Kiros.

"That damn wrench," Laguna explained. "Don't you remember?"

----

Many years earlier...

Laguna, Kiros and Ward had been soldiers in the Galbadian Army. Their most recent assignment was to examine a ruin in the Centra Continent which was built in a mysterious green mineral. They went all over the area, fighting Esthar's soldiers in the process and finally arrived at an area with three trap doors...

"So if we pull up this lever, some idiot soldier will fall through our trap!" Laguna explained.

"That's your plan. Nobody would be that stupid," Kiros said.

"Maybe not, but those who never try will never know," Laguna replied.

Ward sighed. "Are you sure about this Laguna? I mean, how are you gonna lift that lever up?"

Laguna looked around and saw lying on the ground near it, a wrench. "We'll use this."

----

A year later...

Ward patrolled the D-District Prison. He had been struck mute during a battle in the Centra Ruins and now worked as a security guard. It was really a sad lot. He missed adventuring with Laguna and Kiros, his best friends in the world and guys who never told him how much to drink. His new "comrades" included a sadistic pinhead that had the intelligence of a Geezard and his able-bodied assistant a horrible drunk who was himself an ex-con.

One day, he was working on the cell lift system when he saw something brought in with one of the prisoner's goods. It was a wrench. This wouldn't catch Ward's eye, normally, except that there was still dirt on it. The shiny lime-colored dirt of the ruins he had been.

Could this be the wrench Laguna had used to set off that trap?

----

A few months later...

Ward had managed to hook up with Laguna and Kiros, but under rough circumstances. Laguna's adopted daughter Ellone had been kidnapped by Esthar. Laguna was going to Esthar, and there was no way the Kiros or Ward were going to let him go it alone. However, things went from bad to worse. They got lost in the Shumi Tribe on Winter Island, had to fight off a Ruby Dragon in the Trabia Canyon and finally had been kidnapped themselves and forced to work in a labor camp in Esthar. They were busy repairing something that the soldiers called the Lunatic Pandora.

Laguna was alone, working with the wrench that Ward had brought with him. He was talking to a Moomba, who had just been forced to do a horribly long assignment without a meal break.

"That's rough man. Don't worry though; I'll try to sneak back some food for you. I better get going. Here's a wrench that you needed," Laguna said, tossing the wrench to the Moomba. He missed by a bit though and as the Moomba reached for it, he went sailing overboard. The Moomba's safety cable protected him, but the wrench went sailing into the abyss. The rivers that flowed below this area out into the sea...

----

About three weeks later...

The Deep Sea Research Facility had stopped over an area where the materials for a new Draw system could be found. Not only had they found a treasure trove of the materials that could be refined into spells, but they found the ruins of an ancient civilization known as the Lonka Tribe.

"This is sensational. We'll be able to excavate the bottom of the ruins tomorrow unless some major catastrophe occurs," said one of the scientists to another.

Suddenly an alarm went off through the entire station.

"What the hell's going on?" Shouted one man.

"We've got something jamming one of the steam valves. It must have been sucked in through one of the steam vents!" A technician shouted.

"What's going to happen?" A scientist demanded?

"The boiler might explode! We have to evacuate now!" A third man shouted.

And so the Deep Sea Research Facility was abandoned...

----

Two days later...

The wandering dragon, Bahamut sailed over the vast ocean. It had been nearly four days since the mighty beast had seen land, and he feared he may not survive to see land again. He had been looking for a suitable nest, but every location had been tainted by the presence of man.

Suddenly, on the horizon, he noticed a metal structure. He scanned the area, but saw no mortals. The structure had been abandoned. This place was perfect for him. Suddenly there was a small explosion. One of the internal boilers had blown sending shards of metal flying in every direction. A small metal wrench flew right past Bahamut's wing. He caught it in his mouth and blew a massive flare from his mouth, sending the wrench rocketing to the northeast.

"Huhuhuhuh," the dragon laughed. "Perfect!"

He landed on the structure and declared this place to be his new lair.

----

One hour later...

Laguna, Kiros and Ward had become the leaders of the resistance faction in Esthar. Using their keen wits, they had been able to trap the Sorceress Adel and end her tyranny once and for all. But they knew that they could not leave such a dangerous person in Esthar. Adel-loyalists might attempt to revive her. So they attached her to rockets in the Lunar Gate and prepared to launch her out into space. She was almost out of orbit when the wrench came flying past the ships, detaching the third of three spaceships and projecting it off course, to float for eternity in the void of space...

----

The present day...

"Man, can't believe that little wrench got all the way back here," Kiros thought.

"We're getting rid of it. I'm taking this bastard to space with me. Come on!" Laguna ordered.

"But, Squall will be here in a few hours. We have to fight the Sorceress," Kiros pleaded.

"I don't care. Take me to the Lunar Gate right away!" Laguna ordered.

----

The wrench had been jettisoned once Laguna arrived on the Lunar Base. However, what he hadn't counted on was that the wrench was snagged in the artificial orbit and rested carefully against Adel's Tomb.

"Damn it," cursed Laguna. "Is there anyway to get it off there?"

"Well yeah. Somebody has to go out and get it," said a technician. Suddenly alarms went off everywhere.

"What the hell is going on now?" Laguna asked, looking around.

"Somebody just opened the first seal on Adel's Tomb!" The technician shouted. "From the main control room. The other one is on Adel's Tomb itself. But don't worry you'd need some hard blunt instrument to penetrate the main shielding of the switch."

"A hard blunt instrument..." Laguna said rubbing his head. "You mean... like a wrench?"

----

Adel had been released, thanks to Ultimecia's puppet Rinoa and another little helper. As the Lunar Cry carried the Sorceress down into the Lunatic Pandora, Adel held onto her wrench with pride. This little thing had accomplished so much.


	4. Disc 4

The Wrench's Story

By: Jason Tandro

Author's Note: Forgive this extremely short segment, but it's not right to end the story off at Disc 3 and besides which not much happened in Disc 4 anyways so here we go.

Disc 4

Squall, Zell and Quistis stood in front of Adel. She had junctioned Rinoa to her person and now the two clung together as one.

"We have to save Rinoa!" Quistis shouted.

"Just go for Adel!" Squall ordered.

A magnificent battle took place and finally Adel was beaten. Rinoa was released, clutching in her hands the wrench.

"What is this?" Rinoa asked.

"No idea. Just chuck it, the Time Compression is about to start," Squall instructed.

----

The Time Compressed World….

The final battle was over. Rinoa searched for Squall everywhere. She was running through Galbadia, Esthar, Centra, couldn't find him anywhere. She collapsed in a field of flowers and began to sob.

And there was the wrench. Rinoa picked it up and threw it across the field angrily. It landed and Rinoa heard a groan. She glanced over and saw Squall laying the grass. She ran over and noticed that the wrench was no longer there. She didn't really care, since she had found Squall. She figured it must have been transported to another dimension.

----

Somewhere near Castle Tycoon….

Galuf stepped out of the meteor. He didn't have much time to go. The Wind Crystal had already shattered, and the others would go any minute. He had to find his allies and stop the Crystals from shattering or this world would be doomed.

Suddenly he saw something overhead. He had just enough time to glance up as the wrench smashed his head, wiping his memory clean.

The End?

Yes, it is. Now go home.


End file.
